The Moments we Shared Before You Left
by linktoanything
Summary: What happened after the 'Bridge to the Turnabout? What became of Phoenix and Maya? Knowing now, Maya has to be the master of the Kurain, she will have to leave soon. She hasn't been so doubtful to be the Master in her entire life. PhoenixXMaya A story of what happened in my thoughts after that event. Discalimer: I do not own Capcom, nor any characters, or they're game.
1. Chapter 1: After that fateful Trial

Its been four hours since the verdict was handed down for Maya. It was a long and stressful trial, but everything turned out okay. The crew payed Armando a visit at the detention center; Both had a lot to say, Phoenix thanking Armando for helping him against Dahlia in the trial. He would have been convinced Maya was dead if it weren't for Godot. _Sometimes I can be such an idiot,_ he thought to himself.

_Even if I saw Mia's first trial, I never thought about that statement. _Phoenix owed it to everyone, for helping him with the trial. Phoenix was thinking about that trial as he walked back to his own apartment from the staircase with Maya, and Pearl. He was relieved Maya was safe, where would he be without her? He owed her the most of anyone with most cases, she saved him so many times, as he saved her many times, he realized this time and time again, but it never seemed to be enough.

"Ahhh..." Maya sighed with relief as she lay over both ends of the couch.

"Glad that's over?"

"You bet." Maya replied.

"I'm so happy you two are together!" Pearl exclaimed. Phoenix chuckled and Maya sighed.

"I'll prepare dinner." Phoenix said.

"Can I play with the toys?" Pearl asked eagerly.

"Sure Pearls." Phoenix said as he undone his red tie and took his blue coat off. Pearls then ran off to his bed room, where there was a box filled with the little bit of childhood he had. While setting the oven, he began to think again to the trial, and about the situation back then_._ He remembered Dahlia asking _'Mystic Maya... She's your girlfriend, isn't she?'... Until now, me and Maya never actually got in that kind of relationship... I love Maya, but does she love me?... _He leaned back to the counter, thinking back.

She is his best friend, and she has always been there for him. When he was first to have a case without Mia, he defended Maya from being accused of murdering Mia, her own sister. She also stayed by his side when he was accused himself of murdering Mia. She had covered for him when Von Karma assaulted them for the key evidence to winning the trial, thus Von Karma dropped another key evidence, possibly more important. She channeled Mia when he needed her most.

Phoenix had thought of past events, as he set the pizza in the oven. He then walked into the living room; "Maya, can you scoot your legs?" Maya bent her knees, and lay to her side.

Phoenix then took the remote, and gestured it to Maya, for her to grab it. She took it, and surfed the channels for something worthwhile.

"What do you really think about being the next Kurain Master, after whats happened?"

"Uuuggghh... I don't care about it. I just want to be with you, and Pearly."

"I still find it hard what happened... I'm sorry about your mother."

"That's okay Nick. I... I wish I knew before. Remember what I said about that picture of her?"

"Yeah. I remember what you said." _Before we were disconnected from the burning bridge, and before she started her training. We looked at a poster; If the crest wasn't there then Maya would never have know how her mother looked, she had said._

"Its was too long, since I saw her as a child." There was a silence in the room, besides the TV playing commercials. _I have to change the subject._

"I'm really relieved Godot protected you. I'm glad he was there that night."

"Why... Why was he there that night?"

"I think it had something to do with that newspaper with Iris on the cover, she resembles Dahlia, and he may have wondered why she was alive since she was to be executed a while ago. He was with Mia in her first trial, where Dahlia was almost found to be the culprit."

"M-mia knew her?"

"Yeah, Dahlia was the one behind the problems of Mia's first two trials. She was crooked, and used me; Mia had her receive the death penalty." After Phoenix saying this Maya pondered.

"Wow... is that why she came for revenge?"

"Yeah, she was such a spoiled brat."

"What about Iris? She was disguised as Dahlia dating you some of the time, wasn't she?"

"She was a good friend, but looking back, we were just silly."

"Only a good friend? You mean she wasn't that s-special or anything?" Maya said, stricken with curiosity. Phoenix didn't respond, not sure how it would affect Mayas opinion on him.

"Iris wanted to protect her sister Dahlia, right?" She asked.

"I think so, she probably didn't know what her sister actually did.

"I dunno, but are you guys going to get back together?" After Mayas last statement, she quickly added on: "With I-Iris, Nick."

"I don't really know; I guess we could see her in the detention center some time." Phoenix said, not changing his expression. _What does Maya think, would she care if me and Iris got close? Would she be envious?_

Pearl then exclaimed "Nick! Maya! How could you forget? You... You have each other..." Phoenix and Maya switched they're gaze to Pearl, who was behind them. Somehow Pearl overheard them from the other room. Phoenix smirked, "Don't worry Pearls, Iris is just a friend right now, and were gonna visit her soon."

"Oh... really?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah." Maya replied.

"Okay, shes just a friend **now**... Sorry for intruding on your privacy!" She walked off into Phoenix's room. There was a silence, for a while, the two were watching commercials until they seen what show was playing.

"Nick."

"Yes?"

"... Can I.. stay with you for the week? What I mean is, I want to just spend time away from home. I don't want to go back for a while."

"That's okay Maya, you don't have to go back right away. I don't mind you being around here, or Pearls."

"Thanks Nick."

A commercial was playing: It starts with a woman in a shower, fog excluded explicit details, her pressed against the wall. A man walks out of the curtains, from a side view, then out of the bathroom. He uses a deodorant, the woman walks out hugging him smiling, and smelling his hair.

"Weird."

"They do that to get attention." Phoenix replied.

"They were acting that way because they were in a relationship, right?"

"That would make sense."

A show came on, it showed a vast jungle; A monkey with a waterfall in the background. After the session came to its end in half an hour, credits played; Maya turned off the TV and lay facing the couch. "Your going to sleep?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah."

"Pizza is or almost done now."

"That would be nice; But I think I'll sleep. Maybe later."

"Huh?"

"Sorry Nick, leave me some. I need... to be alone. I'm tired."

"This is a first." Phoenix said, but there was no response. And so the confused Phoenix walked to the kitchen, the pizza was _well _done. He brought it out, and searched for a slicer. _Its nice to know Maya prefers being with him. What goes on in her head? I wish I knew how she felt._ It would be good to try and cheer her up once she has slept.

8:47 PM

Phoenix brought a plate of pizza, three slices. He heated it up to give off a cent, and he turned on the TV. In half a minute Maya woke up. "Is that pizza?"

"Yeah, I brought some over for both of us."

"... Your still hungry?"

"A little." Phoenix said, with a poker face. Maya began eating the slice, but did so slowly, unusual. _Is she that tired_ _she is actually taking time to eat her foo_d_?_ Phoenix took notice that a lame comedy show was on, and changed the channel.

"Maybe there's something on the news?" Phoenix said.

"... Like a new client?" Maya said, strangely eager.

Phoenix turned to Maya and said with a tired smile: "We don't need to do any more cases for a while, Maya."

"Oh..."

There was nothing new, but the trial was on the news; Many witnessed the power of the Kurain apparently, and Maya was listed as a 'strange religious figure.'

"S-strange?" Maya responded immediately. Then a single witness was speaking: "**Yeah it was so weird, she made the lights go off... Then some weird demon came out of her screaming! When the lights were back on... The girl looked different!**"

"What? Didn't he listen through the trial. How come they don't reveal what other witnesses said?" Phoenix himself responded.

"What the heck!?"

"**That concludes the report, back to you Jake.**" That was all that had shown of the trial surprisingly. Phoenix turned off the TV, Maya didn't look happy.

"They... didn't believe the other witnesses..." Phoenix said with disappointment.

"After all that." Maya responded; She was looking down.

"Nick... I don't know if I can be the next Master."

"This has been too much for you, you didn't need this." Phoenix said this, trying to consent with her. Maya looked up to his eyes, and asked him.

"... Yeah. Why can't it be a happy ending, like that one case with Engarde?"

"I don't know, at least this case wasn't as bad as that one." After a certain silence, Maya brightened up and spoke.

"Nick! We should have another night like that!"

That night, they had a nonrefundable night at the Gatewater Hotel, thanks to Pearl believing it to be a good honeymoon for them.

"I want that just as bad as you do. But we don't have the money to stay at a hotel." She confidently replied with:

"I-I wasn't talking about that part!... I... meant you and me, talking, drinking... You told me so many cool things."

_That night, I was so tired; I had to stay up to keep an eye on Maya so nothing extreme happened. I was drinking too, it was a good night for both of us._

"I would like to have a night like that again."

"Why don't we? We can right here, right now."

"Uh... We'd be missing some things."

"That-s okay! We can still do most of those things, right? Your not gonna say I can't drink, are you?" Maya asked.

"No, as long as your in my sight. The thing is, not all liquor is as strong as what you drank at the hotel."

"That's OK; I... I want you to talk about yourself. It makes me feel better."  
>With that, we both got up and went over to the kitchen. <em>How could I make this night any where close to embarrassingly good as that night? <em>Phoenix thought to himself. That night, the two got real close, secrets were revealed.

**Notice: I wanted to fix a couple small mistakes, and also, thanks for reading the first chapter. I plan on typing more, weekly; The next chapter is about what happened that night after the En Garde case. If you think this is too slow or too plain, write a review telling me why. Otherwise if you think this is actually kinda cool, write a review anyways.**


	2. Chapter 2: One Dizzy Night Before

**_Note: Thanks for continuing to read this story, this is what I believe happened after the En Garde case from when Maya was kidnapped and Adrian was almost blamed for the murder. This originated off of the fact that Pearl said in the credits of that game, she made reservations for the two of them._**

_Tiring. Why can't I have a break from everything?_ Phoenix thought to himself, at the table. He checked his watch, it was 8:08. Phoenix decided to go visit the front desk to see if he could refund the rooms Pearl wanted them to stay in. Pearl never seemed to grasp the understanding he and Maya were just friends, thus, she got them a rented room for a night as 'time together' on a honeymoon. "Hey, I'm Phoenix Wright." He said to the employee.

"Ah, I remember a little girl renting room service for you and a woman."

"Yeah, well see that's the the thing. I would like to refund the rent, I didn't mean to rent a room."  
>"I'm sorry sir, we don't accept refunds." The employee said, leaving Phoenix with grim shock. Unable to express words, the employee spoke. "Sir, I'm sorry. You don't need to use the rent if you don't want to. But we cannot accept refunds." The employee had a somewhat sympathetic expression.<p>

"Its okay, I'd just like the keys to the room." Phoenix said with his eyelids a combination of expressed unwariness, and disbelief.

"Alright, I will need your credit card information as your daughter gave earlier." Phoenix chuckled at this statement.

"Yeah, here." Phoenix said before presenting his credit card._ How did Pearl steal my credit card without me noticing?_ Phoenix attempted to trace back his steps to a moment she stole his credit card, but to no avail. "Thank you Mr. Wright, here is the keys to your room, its on the fourth floor." Phoenix grabbed the keys, and put them away. He walked back to bring Maya with. "Maya, are you done eating?" Phoenix said, approaching the table.

"Hold on, give me a minute." May responded with food in her mouth.  
>"The reservation aren't refundable, so I decided we should stay here."<p>

"What? You weren't gonna stay?" Pearl asked, insulted.

"Its not like that Pearls. I don't have the money to pay for everyone's meal and rent a room." Phoenix explained.

"What? Really? You gotta be kidding me." Lotta said.

"Um... Oh I get it." Pearl answered.

Maya finished her food in seconds and spoke. "Okay, lets go." Maya asked: "Wait, how is Pearly gonna get home?"

"Gumshoe, can you drive Pearl over to the train station?" Phoenix asked.

"Uh.. Yeah. I'll take care of it." Gumshoe said.

"Er, Wait. Actually Lotta can you drive Pearls to the train station?" Phoenix asked, for the obvious conclusion he didn't trust Gumshoe after him crashing today on his way to the court house. Gumshoe sighed and had a sad expression. "I suppose I can." Lotta said.

"Do you know how to get to the train station?" Phoenix asked.

"Yeah I can just search it up with my phone." Lotta replied.  
>"Alright, bye guys." Phoenix said.<p>

After everyone one spoke, Phoenix turned around and Maya followed him up to the apartment. "Nick, you look like your about to fall over." Maya said on they're way into the elevator. There was a brief silence. "This has been too much for me." He replied.

"I'm sorry about this, if I could, I would make it up to you." Maya said.

"Heh, that would be nice. I just want to sleep." Phoenix said, wary.

"You seemed kinda funny back there, actually trusting Gumshoe like that to take Pearl to the train station." Maya replied, they arrived at the fourth floor. "Maybe I'm not tired so much, but I feel like I'm losing it." Phoenix added.

"You should relax Nick, at least nothing happened to me, and you got Engarde to confess." Maya said eagerly.

"I don't think I could live without you." Phoenix said. He then added as he unlocked the door to the room: "I'm never letting you out of my sight again." It was a luxurious room, above was an electric chandelier, and to the left end of the room was a small couch, as well as two chairs and a table. To the right were two sets of doors; One going into a bathroom, the other to a bed room.

"This is awesome!" Maya exclaimed, she walked to the window viewing houses and buildings down below. She opened the window to look up, seeing the starry night sky. Phoenix noticed something peculiar, sitting on the table. There was a phone, and a board; Probably for getting food. But then next to it was a bottle: _Gatewater Wiskey_, and two glasses.

_So they left champagne? Why? _Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. He could just see the other rooms. A bathroom, very clean, with everything; Cupboards, a mirror, sink, shower, and a large toilet that any child could slip into. "Heh." Phoenix smirked. "I need to go." Maya said.

Phoenix went to check out the next room, it was a small bedroom, with a wide window that could be blocked by curtains, and one very large bed. Phoenix lay across the bed and felt like all his troubles were about to leave him. He let out a very loud yawn, when Maya said from the other room: "Nick, come in here."  
>Phoenix got up, annoyed and went to see Maya; "They left us with drinks. Its like beer, right?"<p>

"I think so." Phoenix replied.

"I never got to try this." Maya tried unscrewing the lid, she held it tightly and her face turned pink as Phoenix watched her try to pop the lid off. "Heh." Phoenix smirked.

"Can you help me with this?" Maya asked.

"I don't think so, you don't have the age to be handling something like that." Phoenix said.

"Not when I'm alone, I think." Maya responded. Phoenix ignored this detail and went on to say: "There's only one bed, but its pretty big. You probably don't feel like sleeping on that small couch." Phoenix said, hoping not to disturb Maya in any way.

"Ok. Just keep some distance from me." Maya said, as she tried unscrewing the lid off again. "Nick, pop this thing off." Maya requested.

"Maya, I'm way to tired to stay up and make sure you don't run off doing anything." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, you can drink too, can't you?" Maya asked. _It must have been years since I last drank._ Phoenix thought about it, and decided he was going to drink, but not too much. He can't let himself go, he felt the need to make sure Maya didn't run off anywhere again. "A little wont hurt." Phoenix responded as he took the drink, and tried his best to pop the lid off; _This is heavy._

Mayas expression turned eager; Phoenix filled the glasses up for each other, leaving the bottle with more than half itself still filled. Maya grabbed it and drank slowly, she had regurgitated slightly. Her face expressed slight disgust, and Phoenix had a sly smile. Phoenix drank, and was surprised at the bitterness.

"Huh." Maya said. She tried drinking again, but in a couple seconds she expressed uneasiness. Phoenix took another couple of sips, smirking while drinking. "Is it supposed to be like this?" Maya asked.

"I think so, it must be strong." Phoenix responded.

After a brief silence, without Maya sipping her drink again, she asked: "What was it like your first time drinking alcohol?"

Phoenix widened his eyes slightly, thinking back; He must have been sixteen, at a family reunion. His dad and uncle introduced it to him, and it tasted horrible. "I drank at a family reunion when I was younger." Phoenix said, Maya took another sip, this time without a change in expression. "How old were you?" Maya asked.

"I was sixteen." Phoenix said.

"Isn't that too young or something?" Maya asked, she took another sip.

"Probably." Phoenix responded, taking a drink.

The both had little to say, and Phoenix brought up: "I actually haven't drank in years."

"Oh?" Maya asked, unsure where this was heading.

"I don't remember it like this, it tasted better." Phoenix said.

"What was it like?" Maya asked.

"It was fun." There was a brief silence, the two would look at each other, and then at they're own drinks.

"What is it like getting drunk?" Maya asked.

"Uh... Its like stopping yourself from thinking, kinda. You feel funny after a while." Phoenix said.

Maya smiled, and asked: "So you haven't drank in a while?"

After Phoenix took a couple gulps, he spoke. "Nah, I'm too busy; If a client showed up and I wasn't serious, they wouldn't accept me."

"That would be funny." Maya said, she continued with: "What if you laughed at them telling you about they're problem?"  
>"Heh." Phoenix chuckled, he thought of a situation up. "<em>Help me, they think I killed him!"<em> Phoenix said, and he continued with: "Well, you better find a lawyer for that." This humor brought a smile to his face, thus it brought Maya a slight smile. "But also, I don't really like drinking that much." Phoenix said.

"Huh. Your too serious to get drunk." Maya said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, you could never let yourself go." Maya said. This was so untrue for Phoenix, at least a ways back. "That wasn't always true." Phoenix said with a sly smile.

"What do you mean?" Maya asked, puzzled. They both raised they're glasses again, then Phoenix spoke: "Back in college, me and Larry went to a lot of parties. We drank a lot, I said my thoughts out loud, not something that got me a good reputation."  
>"What happened?" Maya asked.<p>

"I realized drinking wasn't a thing for me. It hurt me too much."  
>"You lost friends or something?" Maya said interested.<p>

"Not just that, I had failed some classes." Phoenix replied and continued with: "It wasn't always that bad, its fun to let go of things for a while. Funny things happen when your drunk." Phoenix said, he took a sip and continued. "When you agree with someone you feel like patting them on the back and agreeing again to the same stupidest things four seconds later. I randomly got the urge to jump on a group of people once, I don't know why."

Maya laughed, "Weird. That would be fun."

"You should try spinning when your wasted." Phoenix said.

"Huh?"

"It was the funniest thing ever." Phoenix replied.  
>"You know, I'm surprised you don't just drink when your alone. It seems like it would be the break you need." Maya said.<p>

"Maybe it is." Phoenix said, raising his glass. "It can be bad though, the next day after being drunk you feel strange."

"Oh."

"Yeah, I regret doing certain things when I was drunk." Phoenix said, they both raised they're glasses again. "Don't let that kill the mood, its not anything t-that serious." Phoenix said.

"What was that?" Maya asked.

Neither really thought of anything to say for a while. "Well, I could use more." Phoenix said, pouring more into his glass.

"Me too." Maya said, with her glass not nearly empty. Phoenix took off his blue coat and tie, _feels warm. _Maya got up with her head tilted to her left side, she laughed. _That's right, Maya hasn't really had anything to drink in the last three days. _"I'm gonna spin." Maya said, Phoenix watching her, she sat her glass down.

_What the heck. _Maya thought as she gained speed, she let out a laugh.

"Try stopping." Phoenix said with an evil grin. Maya slipped and fell onto her side: "Ow. What the heck Nick?" Maya said, Phoenix bursted out in laughter; he spilled onto his pants. Maya tried getting up, she got on her right foot and tried getting up, but was pulled back by her robe and feel face first into the floor. Phoenix guffawed at her silliness.

"How... How could you do this to me?" Maya said, bursting into laughter herself. Phoenix got up, and pulled her up by her hands. While getting up, Maya laughed and fell back, Phoenix held her from falling. "You peed your pants." Maya said.

"Oh, uh... No." Phoenix said.

"Yeah you did, its right there on your pants. Phoenix laughed again, and fell back onto the couch; He took a large drink this time.

"Nick, your right, spinning if fun." Maya said.

"Yeah, I." Phoenix said, he didn't think anything was wrong with that sentence until Maya snorted. _Whats the ABV thing anyways? _Phoenix grabbed the bottle, and looked at the back: _54% Holy shit. _"Wow. This is strong." Phoenix said.

"Nick, are you gonna drink that?" Maya asked eagerly.

"Yeah... I-I mean no." Phoenix said.

"Can I have it?" Maya said, Phoenix laughed again.

"The ABV thing is really high." Phoenix said.

"Your high." Maya said, laughing.

"Uh... You can't get high off of alcohol. I think-k."  
>"Why not?" Maya asked.<p>

"That's a drug thing." Phoenix said. Maya didn't speak but sat down on the couch, she was only sitting on the couch half way. She sunk slowly, and hopped back onto the couch. Phoenix thought of a scene in a cartoon when a kid drank a little bit of Whiskey and ran ended up running around the neighborhood mostly naked. He laughed to himself, and Maya asked: "Whats so funny?"  
>"No-... Nothing." Phoenix said, before taking down several gulps.<br>"Nick, why is it hot in here." Maya said before itching her arm through her sleeve.

"I think it has something to do with the drink." Phoenix said looking at Maya, for some reason he reached in her sleeve to itch her arm. "Thanks Nick!" Maya said happy. Phoenix then began reaching his hand further, to her chest. Maya didn't really think anything of it, she was holding his arm. _Wait a minute._ Phoenix thought before pulling his hand out; And then: _What was I doing? _"Nick, why did you stop?"

"I was doing something naughty." He said before laughing.

"Huh?" Maya replied. Maya drank again for the billionth time, and said: "Nick, if you wanted to do something like hurt someone I would help you." Maya said, Phoenix guffawed at this statement. "That's horrible, Maya." Phoenix said, looking at the ceiling. "I'm serious, if you wanted me to help you out with hurting someone I would do it." Maya persisted.

"Maya, don't hurt anyone" Phoenix said, pointing his finger in her face. She bit down on his finger grabbing his wrist. "What the hell!?" Phoenix exclaimed.

"What?" Maya said.

"Why did you do that?"

"It looked delicious." Maya said. There was a brief silence, then Phoenix spoke: "You know, your my best friend Maya."  
>"R-Really?" Maya said. "Oh yeah, oh... Oh yeah. Your my best friend. I'd be fucked without you." Phoenix responded. Maya slapped his across the face. "Huh?" Phoenix said, Maya slapped him again. "Don't do that." Maya said.<p>

"That felt good." Phoenix said, feeling his right cheek where she slapped him. She slapped him again, this time it was soft. She ended up grabbing his neck, keeping it there. There was an awkward silence for a while, then she laughed. She would stop laughing and then, laugh again at Phoenix's expression.

Phoenix would make a dumbfounded expression, and ask what was so funny. "Nick, I love you." Maya said, Phoenix couldn't think of anything to say back besides: "Ok." Then there was a brief silence, Maya said: "Nick, I really love you. Your funny and you don't even try." Phoenix kissed Maya, she was left smiling as he was. They got up, but Maya fell down to the ground on her knees. "I need to use the bathroom Nick."

"Ok. I'll get you there." Phoenix dragged her by her right arm, she didn't get up but let him drag her to the bathroom. He tried pulling her up, and she tilted forward, almost falling. _She needs water, shes too de-... Too... I don't know why, but she needs_ _lots of water._ And so Phoenix pulled her over to the sink and she dipped her head down, he turned the faucets, and said: "Drink all the water."

Maya would sip the water as it rinsed, not questioning him by any means. Phoenix randomly guffawed and slammed himself against the wall, and slid down. Maya turned to look at him while he was laughing and resumed drinking. But then she looked back and asked: "What? Whats so funny?"  
>"N-Nothing. Keep drinking." Phoenix said, and she resumed. He laughed again, and pulled himself up with the door knob. "Stop drinking M-Maya." Phoenix said. She tried getting up, but slid into him. He held her, and turned the sink off; "Do you think you could you the toilet on your own?" Phoenix said.<p>

"Yeah, I can." Maya said, but continued in two seconds with "Can."

_? What the heck? _Phoenix thought.

"Whatever." Phoenix sat her on the toilet and went to the bedroom. He lay down for a while, and then he realized Maya was probably sleeping on the toilet. He got up, dizzy and went to see her. She was trying to pee while standing up, and didn't seem to mind his presence. She still had her skirt covering her body, but even then Phoenix was shocked for some reason. "Whoa." He said. Maya looked at him and slid against the wall away from him. She closed her eyes, for anyone but god knows why. Phoenix then grabbed her, and dragged her out, he was pulling her and then he stopped. For some reason he didn't comprehend the situation and was standing there.

Then he started dragging her again, towards the bed. He pulled the blanket, allowing her to be there and for him to pull it over her. He then got to the other side of the bed, and very cautiously tried to lower himself. For a minute he couldn't seem to get himself into bed, he was scared for some reason that he might fall and accidentally go to sleep.

He finally got on, and pulled the blanket over him, then made sure he was looking at Maya while he slept.

9:54 AM

Maya was waking up, she felt like the blanket was being pulled from her. She tried pulling back, but to no avail. She then opened her eyes and tried prying the blanket from Phoenixs arms and body. "Nick! Give me that blanket!" Maya said. He didn't wake up, but she finally was able to pry his arm away from the blanket, allowing her to pull some for herself.

Phoenix rolled onto half of Maya, and squeezed herself out. Then she noticed something strange. _What is that thing?... _Where Phoenix's left hand was touching, was a large bump in the blanket.

**If you liked this read, wright a review. (Bad pun intended.) Thanks for reading on.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Not so Happy Hour

**Hope you like this story so far, now for some of you I need to warn you right now, the next chapter isn't in fact the one chapter that gets this story an M rating. I haven't had all the time in the world to work on this, and so this chapter isn't massive in size. But its still good, and important. If you like the read, write a review.**

There was something very out of place, Phoenix's left hand was reached down in his sleep to a bump down low. _What is that?..._ Maya thought about it, maybe it was a guys thing? Maya didn't know all that much of this kind of matter. She did know she has a certain little feature she can't see. She knew of this when she was nine years old, she was with friends and went to a hot spring.

She felt the water was too hot to dip her knees in and by chance, she looked down. She saw a weird little feature that seemed out of place. Shes examined it before, with touch; She had fingered herself before, first finding out by accident after reading a romance novel and touching herself. _So? Why is Nicks thingy sticking out anyways?_ The best way to get an answer is to ask Nick himself; Of course Maya then thought: _Would that be an okay thing to do? Would it be weird?_

She thought and thought several times over a while, she really wanted to know more about this thing going on. _Ugh! Whats with this headache! _Maya thought, she was too focused on the task at hand to care yet. _That seems right? Right?_ Answering to herself, she then grabbed Phoenix around the neck and told him to wake up every two seconds, acting worried. After several seconds, Phoenix said: "I'm awake! I'm awake." Maya then asked as if she was really curious: "What time is it? I feel like I've been sleeping forever!"

"I don't know. We could check when we go to the reception desk."

"Okay." Maya said, and turned to his out of place member. Phoenix noticed, but he didn't know what to do. "Nick, what is that?" Maya asked, and pointed to his member.

"Uh... The blanket I suppose." Phoenix said with an almost straight face.

"I don't know, but you should make sure it is by pulling the blanket off." Maya said curiously. Phoenix blushed red and didn't move for several seconds. He then took the blanket off in front of Maya, and it was revealed that the bump came from his pants. "Nick, is that some part of your body or something?"  
>"Yeah." Phoenix said, he didn't really expect this kind of thing. "Nick, I don't know what boys have down there but I know what girls have down there. Would it be wrong if you told me what it was?" Maya said, hopeful.<p>

"I guess not. I will explain, but I need a bathroom break for just a second." Phoenix said turning off the bed and going to the bathroom. _What the hell do you say to that? _Phoenix washed his face for a moment, his head ached. He then changed the position of his member, and washed his hands again. He walked out, the bulge was still slightly visible, but she would have to look for it now. He sat at the bed by her and asked her: "So you wonder if that's some part only males get, right?"

"Yeah. It was out of place." Maya said.

"Well, it is. Its called a penis, or dick. Its how a man pees." Phoenix said.

"Oh. Weird, so you pee from there?" Maya asked.

"Yeah. We operate differently since were not the same gender." Phoenix said.

"Heh, Nick, how come it was sticking out like that?" Maya asked, blushing.

"Well, I guess it just did." Phoenix said, yet feeling strangely cornered.

"Against gravity? Against the blanket and your own pants?" Maya asked, she didn't have any funny looks on her face though. Phoenix would have to explain, and he knew it; It wasn't that big of a deal, but if his member doesn't become normal it will be. "Guys have this feature with this thing, where sometimes the dick grows bigger for a while. Its usually when they think about a pretty woman or something like that."  
>"Heh, that's kinda funny." Maya said.<p>

"Yeah, its not really something we control on our own that easily. Sometimes thoughts get stuck in our head and we can't get them out, you know what I mean?" Phoenix asked.

"I know that feeling, I think. When I'm excited for an episode of The Steel Samurai, or something like that?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." _No, not like that. _Phoenix thought humorously.

"So in your case, you were thinking of someone?" Maya asked. _Was I thinking of you? _Phoenix thought to himself, and he couldn't say that. "I guess I was thinking of someone, when I was asleep. But I don't remember." Phoenix said.

"Huh? You mean you don't remember what you were dreaming about?" Maya asked.

"Yeah." Phoenix said.

"Nick, I've heard of this before but I don't know what it is. What is sex?" Maya asked nervously.

"Well, where did you hear it from?" Phoenix asked her.

"Uh... I heard it from some people talking. Once I was just walking to the offices, and some guys were talking about it." Maya said. _Why me? Why didn't they teach her this at the village? _"Sex isn't something easy to talk about Maya. But you should know, its something people do when they trust another person. They both press to each other, and do it until they are relieved." Phoenix said, but ready for her next question.

"What is it like?" Maya asked.

"I think its supposed to be fun, but for a woman it can be different." Phoenix said.

"Why?" Maya asked.

"The way is it, a man will get inside a woman through her vagina, with his dick. It can hurt a woman to have it inside her, because the dick might be too big for her." Phoenix said, unable to look her in the eye, and to the doorway.

"That's... weird." There was a brief silence, but she continued on: "But its fun?" Maya asked Phoenix.

"Uh... Well I think so." Phoenix said.

"However, there are certain things that can occur from sex." Phoenix added on.

"It can happen, where someone transmits a disease to the other person. This is horrible, it can mean pain, it can be annoying, and it can even mean death." Phoenix said, looking her in the eyes this time. "That's not so fun." Maya said.

"Yeah, but both people can be safe. If they use a condom correctly." Phoenix said, and continued with: "Other wise you can get a disease."

"Another thing to be careful about is, getting pregnant. If you don't use a condom, and you don't use it correctly, you'll probably get pregnant and have to raise a baby with the person." Phoenix said.

"Well, its not that bad is it?" Maya said.

"It can be, if the two don't trust each other. That's why people don't just go around having sex all the time, or talk about it for that matter."

"Well, Nick it sounds weird." Maya said.

"Yeah, another reason people don't openly talk about it." After a brief silence, Phoenix then concluded with: "Well, we should get going. What time is it?" And so they left, Maya was still curious to what sex was like, but Phoenix probably didn't know, or couldn't tell her it because of how weird the subject seemed. _What happened last night? _Maya was collecting memories of last night. She then said to Phoenix: "Nick, we got drunk last night." She laughed.

"Oh yeah, my head aches. I remember that." Both seemed relaxed now, despite the awkward conversation a moment ago. "I think you bit my finger." Phoenix said, then something ran through his mind: _Maya said she loved him. What was that about? _Maya then said: "Huh? I don't remember that part."

"Really?" Phoenix said.

"Yeah, I was spinning and fell over several times. Huh, what happened after that?" Maya pondered in the elevator. "Nick, thanks. That was a lot of fun." Maya said as they went to the reception desk.

Fabuary 10, 8:51 PM Phoenix's Apartment

And so that was an awkward morning for Phoenix, this time though that won't happen. Maya will be sleeping with Pearl in the other room. Phoenix was doing this because he remembered that night as a fun relieving reward after that horrid case. _This could be a nice night like that then too, right? _Phoenix thought.

Phoenix got the beer out of the fridge, and handed one to Maya. "If you want to be like that, its gone take probably three times as much as what you drank that night to get like that." Phoenix said.

"Your kidding me?" Maya asked.

"I'm not, this is weaker." Phoenix said.

"Well, your a wimp." Maya said, teasing him with the joke, Phoenix didn't respond but sat down with her and took a sip. Maya was trying to pop off the lid, but was having trouble. Phoenix laughed, and Maya handed it to him to pop it off. "I won't have to worry if your addicted and you try to take some from my fridge." Phoenix teased her.

"Nick, this tastes funny." Maya said, after sipping her drink.

"It always tastes funny." Phoenix said.

"I thought maybe you could have some sort of taste at least, you drinking when your alone."

"I _don't drink _alone." Phoenix said, obviously joking and laughing afterwards. They both were quiet for a while, and Phoenix asked: "So, did you ever see Mia drink?"

"Not in front of me, I think." Maya said.

"She probably doesn't know that you drank before, does she?"

"She does." Maya said, to Phoenix's surprise.

"How did that work out?" Phoenix asked, before taking another drink.

"She didn't want it to happen ever again." Maya said.

"Well, why are we drinking then?" Phoenix said, before taking another sip like an idiot.

"Because, she was mad that you were drunk." Maya said.

"You get to drink, but I can't?" Phoenix said, teasing her.

"Its because your the one that's supposed to watch out for me, but you got drunk." Maya replied.

"Not my fault, I had no idea it would end up like that. I didn't have my head screwed on after all that." Phoenix said, they both took drinks.

"So Nick, you better not drink anymore after that."

"Well, I guess it would be better I didn't." Phoenix said, agreeing with her for the fact that he couldn't stand himself to make the same mistake twice. "I know that I like being drunk. Do you think you like that?"

"Yeah." Maya said.

"Just remember, you won't enjoy tomorrow." Phoenix said, smiling. Suddenly Mayas expression slipped to slight depression, she didn't want to think about the time to come. "Nick, I'm not gonna be able to see you anymore."

"W-What?!" Phoenix said.

"Once the village knows my mother died... I will have to be the next Kurain master." Maya looked at him with eyes of sadness.

"You said today, that you didn't want anything to do with them anymore." Phoenix argued.

"Yeah, that's what I said. But its not like I can mean it." Maya said.

"I can't decide not to be the next Kurain master, the village would have to separate then, the channeling power would be lost. They would all go to the next closest Kurain village, and I would be forbidden from seeing them." Maya said saddened at the truth.

"I... I don't know what to do. I can't just leave the village once I'm the master, I have to train everyday and help the village. I wish I could just do what I want, but I can't." Tears slipped down Mayas right cheek, as she looked down in grim sadness. "Maya... Its okay. I'll see you." Phoenix said to her.

"Thanks Nick, but I probably won't have any free time to talk with you. You'd be waiting forever until I got a break to talk with you." Maya said.

"That doesn't really matter." Phoenix said, and he continued with: "We can sort this out, we can ask the ones in charge of this. Then I'll come when your about to have time to talk." Phoenix said.

"When do you need to go back to the village?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know." Maya said, and continued with: "Probably after the funeral for mom."

"Maya, you never should have this happen to you." Phoenix said.

"Thanks Nick." Maya said, she continued with: "Sorry, I can't finish this." She was talking about the bottle.

"That's okay. You need a break." Phoenix said to her, he hugged her trying to comfort her. _Why can't it get easy? It never gets easy, just when it seems like it should. _Phoenix thought. Both went to bed, but would have nightmares several times before the night was over. _Can I tell her? Can we be together? Does she see me the way I see her? Would it be better?_ Phoenix thought, he will need to know soon._  
><em>


	4. Chapter 4: Found pleasing Herself

**_Hey guys, I would just like to start off by saying sorry for being late with this one chapter. I have been kept busy by other things, but the next chapter should be around on Tuesday night. Thanks for reading this still, and if you want you can give a review on your personal thoughts about the story, thanks._**

_I didn't get any sleep._ Phoenix thought. Last night was just a series of dreaded alternate ending for different cases. In one of them, he saw Maya on the burning bridge, he tried to run across, but this time, she fell onto the bedrock. He saw blood pour down below, where her body was. And he woke up, looking down to the doorway, where Maya and Pearl were sleeping in the other room in sleeping bags.

_Shes ok, she should be. Otherwise, someone would be asking for help. _Phoenix thought, worried about Maya. Phoenix tried to get back to sleep several times through out the night. He eventually fell asleep, and ended up waking up at 1:37 PM. After noticing how quiet it was, and the time on his clock he changed into a new suit and went out. He saw Maya was fine, and Pearl as well.

In some dark corner of his mind, he thought of them being stabbed and then the wounds being covered up. _That's right, were late to the office. _Phoenix thought. He quietly went and took a view to make sure there was no blood stains or any such thing. _They are breathing, so they're fine then. _He thought to himself. He thought about going to the office but thought it didn't matter, he needed a break from it.

He lay back against the couch in comfort and relief, and found himself quickly weary. He asked himself for the millionth time: _Does Maya like me in that sort of way? _Its hard to tell based on how it is between them. Maya joked about him and Iris the other day, why would she throw that idea out there unless she didn't think of Phoenix the same way he thought of her. Unless she actually wanted to see if he would make a nervous answer which would prove to her that he didn't actually care about Iris?

She didn't really smile all that much, after that joke, Phoenix re-noticed. There are factors proving she may like him. _That's an idea! _Phoenix thought. Hes proved before of his clients innocence and witnesses guilt. He could prove that she liked him through events between them. He first has to convince himself that she thinks of him in that sense, then figure out how he could bring it up with her.

Phoenix began to collect his thoughts through tracing himself back through the past. He sat up, bent his back but not his neck so much. Maya always teases him, and actually likes being with him. She always trusts him and helps him out, that's one thing. She seemed to care a lot when she met Adrian and she showed likeness toward him.

Somehow, Pearls has the idea that they are together; That must have originated somehow. _Could Maya have said her actually thoughts and feelings to her?_ Phoenix realized, it was very likely, since Maya wasn't that good at keeping secrets. The explanation Maya gave for it a while back seemed vague, and not true. Pearls didn't really do that kind of thing with other people ever.

Hes saved her so many times really, but that's just an overrated way of believing. _I'm not actually interesting to her, am I? _Phoenix thought. Sometimes he is kinda of funny to her, but a funny guy isn't really someone that has a girl in his life. The clown Moe flashed in his head, and Phoenix felt a tinge of his old headaches. Phoenix was interesting though, at least in the court room.

He could flip a case upside down, he has done it before. Maya has never really gave a serious hint of her liking him, which is actually a serious problem. What if he revealed to her and she didn't respond the way he thought she would? Phoenix clapped his hand to his head, and said: "Give me a _damn _hint, please..."  
>"Hey Nick." When Phoenix heard this he became quickly alerted. It was Maya, she was bending her upper body down to watch him. "W-When d-did you wake up?" Phoenix asked.<p>

"When you let out that loud sigh, you seemed angry." Maya said smiling.

"Just a little stress." Phoenix said, but then he continued before Maya could argue. "No, not a little. I care about you Maya." Phoenix said honestly.

"I don't really want you to go back to Kurain village, your my best friend... I know that you have to be the master and all but... It wont ever be the same for me without you." Phoenix said. Strangely, Maya cried but also laughed a little. "Its so weird, to hear you say that. Thanks Nick... I don't want to go back to the village, I don't want to be the master." Maya said. Neither had anything to say for a while, but looked sadly into each others eyes. "But I still have to do it, and besides, it would be horrible if I didn't." Maya said.

"Yeah, you do." Phoenix said, as he remembered the explanation last night. Later in the day, Phoenix brought Pearl back to the village, but left Maya back at home out of his selfishness. Phoenix and Pearl spoke with the elders, 'They know how this thing works.' Maya said earlier when he asked. "Hey, I'm here to talk about Mayas situation." Phoenix said.

"Hello, your name is Phoenix, yes?" Martin said.

"Yeah, you remembered?" Phoenix asked, since the last time they met was years ago and Maya said they would probably forget him after a while.  
>"Of course, we hear good things about you. You saved the future master time and time again." The second elder said.<p>

"Thanks, I was hear to discuss something very important. You've probably heard, the old master was found dead recently, Misty Fey." Phoenix said.

"Sir! Do NOT talk that way." said the third elder.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry. Mystic Misty Fey was diseased recently." Phoenix said, correcting the unusual error.

"Yes, it is unfortunate, and a a burial will be held soon. I hope you and Mystic Maya will be attending, yes?" Said Martin.

"Yes, it is very important after all." Phoenix said, and then he asked: "I needed to know when this will be held." Phoenix said.

"Oh yes, it will be held on the 16th, of this month." The third elder spoke this time.

_That's less than one week from now... _"Thank you. This isn't all that I wanted to talk about, Maya- I mean Mystic Maya needs to know how long she has until she has to come back to the village, to become the master." Phoenix said.

"We've decided a time ago, that she cannot simply move on with life like this and become a new master right away. So she doesn't have to actually come back for two weeks. Mystic Maya couldn't simply become the master right after her loss." Martin said.

"Thank you, that was very helpful, actually." Phoenix said. Phoenix came back to share the news with Maya, but as he sat on the train he thought about what he would say, to tell her he liked her and wanted to be more as a friend.

1:25 PM

Maya was alone, in Phoenix's apartment; He had left allowing her to be in his apartment this time. _He never did that before. _Maya thought. Phoenix never left Maya or trusted her so much to be in his apartment by herself. Probably because Phoenix has a personal past that he didn't talk about. _Iris,I never thought Phoenix could get a girlfriend._ Maya thought to herself, it was somewhat funny.

At the same time, it was pestering her somewhere in her mind, discomforting to think Phoenix could have a girlfriend, and had some capability to be in relationships like that. Maya was bored and it had been a while since she had such privacy and comfort. It was too comfortable in fact, she lay on the couch and reached down herself.

1:29 PM

Phoenix opened the door, and walked in. He expected Maya to look his way but instead heard a loud moan of relief as he entered the room. _What the fuck... I think... She didn't... _Phoenix was actually smiling, but dashed that smile away for if Maya decided to look up at him from the couch. Phoenix walked over and saw Maya laying there, she seemed to be sleeping, but her breathing was heavy, her face was looking away.

The silence was broken: "Hey Maya."

"...Huh? Oh hi Nick." Maya said, she had a bead of sweat head down the right side of her head. "What was that about?" Phoenix said.

"What was what about?" Maya responded, acting like she didn't know a thing. Suddenly, five psych-locks appeared. "Maya I know your lying." Phoenix said.

"What how? I-I mean, why would I lie?" Maya replied.

"Your Magatama tells me that." Phoenix said. One of the locks shattered. "I'm not lying, you can't prove I'm lying." Maya responded differently.

"You are lying, because you felt embarrassed. You don't want me to find out what happened." Phoenix said as she was sitting on the couch.

"Well what happened?" Maya asked; Phoenix thought for several seconds. "Heh, nothing happened." Maya said.

"When I stepped in here, I heard a sound. A loud moan of relief." Phoenix said, and another lock shattered.

"I was yawning, that's all! It doesn't matter does it?" Maya said.

"I think it matters, since there are still some psych-locks around you." Phoenix said.

"Look, I was sleeping and I yawned when I heard you coming into the house." Maya said, then: "See, I wasn't doing anything."  
>"Nice try, but if you knew I was here, why didn't you greet me?" Phoenix said.<p>

"I-I was tired, that's all. I wasn't doing anything else besides sleeping." Maya said.

"You were tired." Phoenix said, then Maya laughed and said: "Yeah." Silence followed, and Maya quickly got nervous. "You were tired, but you were tired of doing something."

"D-Doing w-what? That's impossible, I wasn't doing anything." Maya said, gripping.

"You were, because when I came over here you were breathing hard. It was obvious that you were doing something, since your body was shifting in place." At the end of this sentence Maya was standing there, her face was red. Another lock broke, then Phoenix said: "Maya, you were pleasing yourself on my couch." Phoenix said, hoping all the locks would break, but to no avail. "I was NOT, I was having a nightmare, and my heart was racing." Maya responded defensively.

"Maya, that doesn't make sense. You yawned- I mean moaned as I came in here, you liked it." Phoenix said.

"So what? I can't believe what a perv you are Nick, I wouldn't do that in your home." Maya said, then Phoenix said: "But you did."  
>"I told you, I was having a nightmare, I didn-"<p>

"-You did masturbate, because you moaned in relief, now who does that after they had a nightmare?" Phoenix asked with a smile out of the humorous situation. The fourth lock broke, and Maya responded after several seconds. "So I was."

"You were masturbating on the couch." Phoenix said, _why is there a lock there? _Phoenix thought.

"Maya, you can't hide anything from me. You don't want me to know why you were doing it." Phoenix said.

"Nick... Stop! I was just bored, and I didn't have anything to do. This is embarrassing." Maya pleaded.

"Maya, you were thinking about someone." Phoenix said.  
>"Yeah, so w-what? Y-You don't know who it is." Maya said.<p>

"Its me." Phoenix suddenly felt his cheeks turn pure red.

"I don't understand! Explain why I would use you to help myself." Maya said getting more and more red.

"Maya, you like me. You love me, don't you?"

"I... I hate you." Maya said, looking down. The final lock shattered, and she was bright like a tomato. Phoenix didn't know what to do, but he sat down at the other end of the couch. "I'm sorry Maya." Phoenix said, knowing he had made her feel complete humiliation. "I love you." Maya said, but she was still looking down, away from Phoenix.

"Your the best at that." Maya said, smirking as she did it.

"Maya, how long have you felt this way?" Phoenix asked, she said: "Its been a while, its not like it was this whole time. It just slipped in, because Pearly always threw of in together like that..."

Phoenix's heart was pounding, and his face was very red still. "I shouldn't have done that thing on your couch..." Maya said, she looked away immediately after saying that.

"...Maya, I feel like you and I are more than friends." Phoenix said, unknowing whether or not she would respond positively to that. Her breathing was heavy, and he continued with: "Maya, for a while I have thought that I loved you, and I feel that way now." Phoenix said.

Maya had a fast smile and tears going down her face, and she felt the need to spread her arms outward. They both hugged, they were happy and felt like staying together like that forever. After a while, Phoenix drew away, and looked Maya in the eyes, and then her lips, and then her eyes. "Maya, you never kissed before, have you?" Phoenix asked her.

"No. But that's okay." Maya closed her eyes and waited for him, he pressed his lips against hers. They pulled back after several seconds, and opened they're eyes, smiling. They were at a resolving point that felt amazing compared to the events that occurred the day before, and the feelings they had of losing each other. They had forgotten about that for now.


	5. Chapter 5: Silent Day

**Sorry that I broke my promise, for a LONG time. So I just kinda had other things and lost interest in this, but I quickly pick back up on it. It got difficult to continue something like this. I will make further chapters, but it wont be fast. If you like this story, you can follow me.**

Both were silent staring at each other, hearts pounding and minds swirling in speeds that can cross hell itself. Phoenix then spoke: "Are you fine with this?"

Maya thought, and slowly said: "I'm fine with it." And briefly afterwards they neared they're lips again, and touched. Mayas breathing was heavy, and Phoenix had slight trouble also. They both smiled, and closed their eyes; They're lips met, and over the course of seconds, they're lips were pressed hard to each others. Both were breathing through they're noses, the breathing became faster and more arousing. Maya reached her arms around Phoenix's neck pushing him into her. Phoenix thought: _This is good._ This would be a good time to reach his tongue in.

Maya felt the mysterious thing enter between her lips as they were overlapped by his own. She let it in, she realized she is to bring her teeth apart and greeted his with her own. Phoenix had a right arm, sitting at his side. He brought it up to her hip, and held her; Maya shivered at the strange feeling she didn't detect. _This is good. _Phoenix thought again, he thought this over time. He wanted nothing to break it apart; _I like this... I love you. _Maya believed.

They kept this going, a tension was building up between them everywhere else, the _need to touch_ Phoenix followed. He pressed her and him together, they suddenly could feel the others heart pounding. Maya surrendered to the warmth and pressed herself hard against Phoenix, her tongue was rubbing against his, it seemed delicious. She bit it softly, not bringing it up; When she realized she bit, she separated her teeth from his tongue. Both could not feel anything else or think of anything else but what was going on.

They felt a binding to each other, a perfect fit almost, with the only problem of not being bear against each other. Phoenix brought his tongue back into his mouth, Maya chased it in, and he began sucking her tongue. Her tongue became intense, feeling itself becoming salty; She _embraced _it. The end of her tongue was constantly rubbing his whole one; Not feeling the need to go back to her mouth.

Phoenix stopped sucking her tongue so intensely, and brought his tongue back into her mouth. She naturally felt the need to suck his tongue, in doing so a lot of saliva built at the bottom of her mouth. It didn't feel wrong, but struck out as strange and even humorous; This continued on for a minute. Phoenix let his arms return to his sides and brought his tongue back to his own mouth. The lips separated and he opened his eyes to find Mayas already open.

Phoenix was smiling, and his eyelids were slightly lower; Maya took heavy notice of this, as both breathed hard, still close to each other. "That felt amazing Nick." Maya whispered.

"Yeah." Phoenix replied, they both were getting closer again, Phoenix and Maya were doing this a lot, it continued for a while. They separated lips, and Maya said: "Lets lay on that couch." She was blushing, and so was Phoenix. So Phoenix got on the couch and Maya got on top.

They continued like this, Maya had her hands around Phoenix's lower head and upper neck, forcing him into her, not that he wanted to separate in any way. Phoenix had his right hand on her back, and his left hand on her behind. The tension grew within both of them, they wanted it, and they knew they would be too unprepared for it.

A while later, both let go of each others lips and stared into each others eyes. "I'm having fun." Phoenix said, wondering how she would react. "So am I." Maya said, an inch away from his face. "Its getting late, 9:27." Phoenix said, but didn't continue for a couple of seconds. _This is hard to say_. "I... want to go to bed, I'm tired. What do you want, because I don't need to sleep if you don't want me too." Phoenix said, nervous inside.

"Take me." Maya said, she smirked. Phoenix got up straining his asleep body, but with a burning heart. While Maya didn't help him get up he had his arm around hers and walked them to his room. They kissed there, and touched each other there; They wanted more but at the same time didn't. Neither spoke of having sex, but continued the same way through the night until day. They had forgotten everything else, and all they're problems.


End file.
